


my only intention is seeing you smile

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, Filming, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heavily influenced by <a href="http://kurooh.tumblr.com/post/95704994582">this art</a> which ruined my fucking life. set when they're older and share an apartment together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	my only intention is seeing you smile

**Author's Note:**

> heavily influenced by [this art](http://kurooh.tumblr.com/post/95704994582) which ruined my fucking life. set when they're older and share an apartment together.

“Ahh… mm, yeah…”

Kuroo rolls his head back, stretching the muscles at his throat that have been tensed to keep him looking down, watching Bokuto fuck him. Kuroo is trying not to look at the camera, which is set up on a tripod next to the bed, far enough away that the video camera can catch the full view of their bodies.

The camera had been a mutual decision, something Kuroo had suggested in passing and that Bokuto had really latched onto. They had both promised it would only ever be something between the two of them, not for anyone else to watch.

“There’s no one who’s even _worthy_ ,” Bokuto had said. “There’s no one on this earth who should get to see the beauty that is us having sex besides the two of us alone.”

Bokuto’s hands grip the back of Kuroo’s thighs, pushing his legs up towards his chest. Kuroo holds his own cock, letting the movement of his hips in reaction to the movement of Bokuto’s push it against his palm. Kuroo moans. The moan is partly for his own benefit, partly for Bokuto’s, and partly for the theatrics of the video they’re filming right now.

Kuroo keeps his eyes locked on Bokuto’s face. He always looks so concentrated when he’s on top, so focused on Kuroo’s pleasure and on his own. Kuroo relishes the soft moans of Bokuto’s that he can hear over his own panting and sighing. After a couple of minutes, Bokuto leans down until his face is next to Kuroo’s, not slackening in his pace.

“Ride me,” Bokuto says, low in Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo wonders if that will even be audible when they play this back later. Kuroo nods and licks his lips and lets Bokuto pull out of him.

When Bokuto lets go of Kuroo’s legs and lets him up, they maneuver so that Bokuto is sitting on the bed, facing the camera. Kuroo kneels with his back to Bokuto, straddling him. Bokuto kisses Kuroo’s shoulder as he guides his cock back into him. Kuroo sits back on it, taking Bokuto’s cock easily. Bokuto had just been inside him, after all, and Kuroo is used to taking it from Bokuto – they have sex _frequently_ , and Kuroo only tops about half the time at any rate.

“Ah…” Kuroo moans as Bokuto sinks into him. Kuroo hardly takes a moment before he starts to rock his hips, fucking himself on Bokuto’s cock.

Kuroo tries not to look at the camera too much – it would probably be off-putting, him staring directly into it. For the most part, he tips his face up towards the ceiling, but when Bokuto reaches around and wraps his hand around Kuroo’s cock, Kuroo can’t help but look down and watch Bokuto touch him.

“Fuck, Tetsurou, you’re so tight,” Bokuto says, murmuring in Kuroo’s ear. It’s low, again, and Kuroo hopes it will be caught on camera – the things Bokuto says when they’re fucking, they’re half the fun. “You’re always so fucking tight, _ah_ …”

“Fuck me,” Kuroo says. He makes certain his voice is loud and clear. He’ll be heard on that tape, even if Bokuto isn’t. Bokuto does as he’s told, and rams up into Kuroo with each downward thrust of Kuroo’s hips.

Kuroo has had his hands on Bokuto’s thighs to steady himself, but after a minute or so, he lifts them. One of them he tangles in his hair, pushing it back out of his face, and the other reaches down to help Bokuto jerk him off. Bokuto’s teeth scrape at Kuroo’s shoulder and the back of Kuroo’s neck, his moans hot against Kuroo’s skin. They keep up their pace, matched exactly to each other out of instinct and practice.

With his and Bokuto’s hands both touching his cock, Kuroo can feel himself building to his orgasm. It doesn’t come on too fast, but rather pools slow and sweet in his hips,

Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut and tips his head back, gasping. “F-fuck, Koutarou, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna…”

Bokuto lets go of Kuroo’s cock, and Kuroo follows suit. Bokuto fucks him with renewed vigor, intending to drive Kuroo into his orgasm without a hand on his cock. It’s theatrical, more so than usual; but then, there’s a camera trained on their every movement, so if there was ever a time for this it would be now. Kuroo feels heat spreading from his groin and his skin tingles. Kuroo comes, hips bucking forwards and cock twitching and semen spilling down his cock and onto the sheets between Bokuto’s legs.

“Ahh…” Kuroo moans with his release. “Fuck, Koutarou…”

“Let it all out,” Bokuto says. He brings his hand back to Kuroo’s cock and gives a few hard strokes, enough to wring out an aftershock of Kuroo’s orgasm and a little more cum dripping from him.

Kuroo drops his hands to grip Bokuto’s thighs for stability again. In the wake of his orgasm, his muscles feel weak, but Kuroo keeps up the rhythm of his hips rolling against Bokuto’s. Bokuto’s cock inside him brushes his prostate on more strokes than not, and the overstimulation is almost painfully intense, but Bokuto usually isn’t far behind him if Kuroo comes first.

“Mm, Tetsurou, you’re gonna make me come,” Bokuto says, lips against the skin of Kuroo’s neck. “Ah, how about I do it on your face…?”

“Yeah…”

Bokuto gives him one last kiss on the shoulder, then lifts Kuroo off his cock. They scramble apart, and while Bokuto messes with taking the camera off the tripod, Kuroo kneels on the bedroom floor and sits back on his heels.

Bokuto holds the camera in one hand, in front of his face so he can look at the view screen. He lines Kuroo up in the camera’s sights, then takes his own cock in his free hand, stroking hard and fast to bring himself to orgasm. Kuroo waits, looking up at Bokuto from below. Bokuto gives soft, pleasured moans as he pumps his fist around his cock.

Bokuto gives a last, loud grunt as he climaxes, cum spilling down onto Kuroo’s face. Kuroo closes his eyes on reflex. Some of Bokuto’s cum falls on his tongue, but more of it splashes over his lips and cheeks. It’s not until Bokuto’s breathing steadies a little that Kuroo opens his eyes. He looks up at Bokuto, wipes cum from his face with his fingers, and licks them clean. He swallows Bokuto’s cum dutifully and with a smile.

“Fuck,” Bokuto says appreciatively. Kuroo grins.

Bokuto presses a button on the side of the camera, waits a couple of seconds, then looks down at Kuroo.

“Right,” he says. “I think we got what we needed.”

Bokuto reaches down a hand to help Kuroo up off his knees, and gives him a kiss when they’re both standing again. Kuroo can still taste Bokuto’s cum in his mouth, but he doesn’t mind.

 

\----

 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto calls. He bustles into their bedroom from the spare bedroom they use as an office. He’s been home all day, and it shows – Bokuto is wearing nothing but his boxers. In one hand he holds his laptop, hefting it easily and balancing it on his forearm.

Kuroo is in the process of stripping off his work clothes, and he drops his shirt on the floor with little concern for picking it up for the time being. “What?” he asks.

“The video,” Bokuto says, “the one we made yesterday. I put it together.”

Kuroo feels a little thrill of excitement. “Oh yeah?” he says. “Let’s see it.”

Bokuto grins broadly. He climbs into bed, slipping under the sheets and setting the laptop next to himself. Kuroo steps out of his pants and then joins him, sliding in on the other side of the bed under the sheets so the laptop sits between his legs and Bokuto’s.

The video starts and shows Kuroo waiting naked on their bed, lying on his side and looking just above the camera. Within a few seconds, Bokuto appears and climbs on the bed with him. They kiss for a while, hands exploring, touching and stroking.

“We look good,” Kuroo comments.

“Right?” Bokuto agrees.

After several minutes of kissing, they watch Bokuto lay Kuroo out on the bed, watch him push lubricated fingers one by one into Kuroo. Kuroo hears his own gasps and soft moans and he expects to be embarrassed by them, but can’t bring himself to be. Bokuto next to him seems to be enjoying it immensely, and Kuroo really can’t resist looking at the way Bokuto’s shoulders in the video flex while he pushes his fingers in and out of Kuroo.

Kuroo’s voice asks for Bokuto to fuck him. Kuroo can see the grin on Bokuto’s face onscreen when he pulls his fingers out of Kuroo. They watch Bokuto lift Kuroo’s legs up, pushing them towards his chest, and line himself up to sink into Kuroo.

“I think I like the view of that better in person,” Kuroo says. “I like seeing the look on your face when you put it in.”

There’s a loud sigh from Kuroo in the video just as Bokuto pushes all the way into him. Does he really sound like that, Kuroo wonders? Well. It’s not _totally_ embarrassing. He and Bokuto have both made stranger sounds, both during sex and not.

“Fuck, you take it so well,” Bokuto comments. “I just sink right in, don’t I…?”

“Yeah, well,” Kuroo says, “you take it just as easy when I’m topping. And you always look good when you do.”

“You look incredible just there,” Bokuto says, gesturing towards the laptop screen. On it, Bokuto is fucking him, pushing his knees up and spreading his legs wide. One of Kuroo’s forearms is laid across his forehead, and the other grips his cock, which rubs against his palm with each of Bokuto’s thrusts. “Look, see, you do this thing when you bottom where you look down and watch me. See, you’re doing it right there! It’s really hot.”

Kuroo watches himself in the video lifting his head to look down at where Bokuto is fucking him. He has his mouth open and he’s moaning; short, panting moans that come with the rhythm of Bokuto’s thrusting. Soon enough, Kuroo sees Bokuto lean down, but he can’t hear Bokuto’s whispered demand for Kuroo to ride him.

“Speak up next time,” Kuroo says.

Bokuto turns his head towards Kuroo. “Huh?”

“You asked me to ride you just then,” Kuroo says. “I couldn’t hear it on the video, because you weren’t loud enough. It was hot, I would have liked to hear it again…”

On the screen, Bokuto is letting Kuroo up from his pinned position and the two of them begin to maneuver into their new position.

“Right,” Bokuto says. “Next time we make a sex tape, I’ll be sure to talk a little louder.”

Kuroo watches himself sit back on Bokuto’s cock. God, he really does take it easily, doesn’t he? Kuroo starts moving almost immediately, stiff cock bobbing as he rocks his hips.

“Ah,” Bokuto says, turning his head slightly and watching in appreciation and mild awe.

Just by watching, it’s impressive to Kuroo how easily he and Bokuto settle into a rhythm. They know each other’s bodies well, and it seems so fluid and natural when they’re actually doing it that it doesn’t really register, but it looks fantastic when you see it in action. After a minute or two of Kuroo riding Bokuto and listening to their moans and gasps mingling, they watch Kuroo lift his hands from Bokuto’s thighs where he’d been using them to stabilize himself.

“Look, Ma, no hands!” Bokuto jokes. Kuroo smacks his chest with the back of one hand.

Kuroo watches the muscles of his stomach flex as he rides Bokuto, watches the way his hips roll forward and back, watches Bokuto’s cock move in and out of him. It’s strange, seeing himself like this. But, he thinks, he actually does look really good with Bokuto’s hands on his waist, with Bokuto’s cock in his ass…

“You’re so sexy,” Bokuto says beside him, a little in awe.

“Thanks,” Kuroo replies.

“Like, _really_ …” Bokuto says. He’s engrossed in the video – as if he doesn’t see Kuroo naked all the time, as if he hasn’t seen this sight before. “God, look at you, though. Wow.”

“Come on,” Kuroo says. “You’ve seen it before. We do this all the time.”

“Nah, I don’t get to see what you look like from the front when you’re riding me like that. I really _haven’t_ seen this before.”

On the video, Bokuto’s voice is saying, “ _Fuck, Tetsurou, you’re so tight. You’re always so fucking tight, ah…_ ” Loud enough to hear this time, Kuroo notes with satisfaction.

“ _Fuck me,_ ” Kuroo hears his own voice say in response.

Bokuto and Kuroo lapse into silence, listening to their own moans issuing from Bokuto’s laptop. Kuroo watches Bokuto’s hand work around his cock, watches his own hand join Bokuto’s. Oddly, he’s not even embarrassed when he hears himself call out, telling Bokuto he’s close to his orgasm. Kuroo licks his lips when he sees himself climax, cum spurting from his twitching cock, his hand and Bokuto’s nowhere to be found, and his own voice choking out, “ _Ahh… Fuck, Koutarou…_ ”

“Ah, you came a _lot_ ,” Bokuto comments.

Under normal circumstances, Kuroo would probably tell him to shut up. As it stands, Kuroo is a little entranced by the video, and all he manages in response is just to breathe, “Yeah…”

They watch Bokuto touch Kuroo again, hear him say “ _Let it all out…,_ ” and watch a little more of Kuroo’s semen dribble to the sheets below.

“Ha,” Bokuto says. “You look a little wrecked.”

“I _felt_ a little wrecked,” Kuroo admits.

He and Bokuto fall silent for a minute, attention trained on the video. Kuroo hears Bokuto’s voice in it, just clear enough to make out the words. “ _Mm, Tetsurou, you’re gonna make me come. Ah, how about I do it on your face…?_ ”

“Hey, Tetsu,” Bokuto says next to him.

Kuroo looks over at him. Bokuto’s eyes search Kuroo’s face for a moment. “What?” Kuroo says.

“Are you hard?” Bokuto asks.

“I – yeah,” Kuroo says. “I am. Of course I am.”

“Right,” Bokuto says.

Bokuto reaches down and lifts the laptop from the bed. He sets it carefully on the nightstand, where it won’t be harmed. Bokuto slips under the sheets and crawls down to sit between Kuroo’s legs. He moves so that only his head is sticking out from under the sheets, slides Kuroo’s boxers down just past his hips, and then mouths at Kuroo’s cock.

For a minute, Kuroo pays more attention to the way Bokuto is licking and sucking at his cock than to the video. They’ve done this before, touching each other or sucking each other off after watching porn together, or during, but it’s a little different when the sex tape you’re watching is your own. Bokuto pushes Kuroo’s foreskin back with his lips and sucks at the sensitive head of his cock.

In the video, Bokuto’s moans are loud, close as he’d been to the camera’s built-in microphone while he’d been holding it to look down at Kuroo while Bokuto finished himself off. Kuroo turns his head and lets his eyes slide over to watch Bokuto finish, hand jerking around his cock and his cum falling on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo swallows and watches himself close his eyes and open his mouth to catch Bokuto’s load on his face.

Between Kuroo’s legs, Bokuto brings a hand to Kuroo’s cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and stroking. The feeling is good enough to make Kuroo tear his eyes away from the video for a moment to look down at Bokuto and give an appreciative gasp.

It doesn’t take Kuroo long to want to look back at the video on the laptop screen, though. When he brings his gaze back to it, Kuroo can see himself looking up at Bokuto – and at the camera – with an expression that is at once devious and love-struck. It’s… surprisingly not as bad as Kuroo thought it would be. It’s kind of sexy, actually. He watches himself onscreen gathering Bokuto’s cum with a finger and then licking it clean.

Bokuto flicks his tongue at the tip of Kuroo’s cock, then forces his head down to take almost all of Kuroo’s length in his mouth. Kuroo moans, and his hands grip at the sheets.

“Fuck, Koutarou…”

Kuroo keeps watching the video out of the corner of his eye, and when the shot changes, he turns his head to watch. It’s a shot from afterwards, when Bokuto had held the camera again and trained it on Kuroo, who was lying on his stomach in their bed, the sheets draped over his waist. Light streams in from the windows, no longer blocked by the curtains they’d had drawn during the rest of the video. Kuroo looks blissed out, satisfied, and _happy_.

“ _How was it?_ ” Bokuto’s voice asks, behind the camera.

Kuroo watches himself smile on screen, looking away and running his fingers through his hair, a habit of Kuroo’s that he knows he has but won’t ever correct. Kuroo remembers Bokuto grinning as he looked at the image of Kuroo on the small screen of the handheld video camera instead of at the real thing that was lying in front of him in their bed. Kuroo looks back up at Bokuto before answering, his gaze leveled directly into the camera. “ _It was good,_ ” he says, the smile faded to a faint upturn at the corners of his mouth.

“ _Just ‘good’?_ ”

Kuroo’s grin widens. “ _It was fucking awesome._ ”

“Ah, God…” Kuroo says. He thinks it might be a little weird, being this turned on watching yourself have sex, but he decides he doesn’t care. Besides, this is the best part, and they aren’t even fucking here – it’s just Kuroo, looking happy and in love, knowing Bokuto is standing there with the same expression behind the camera.

“ _I love you_ ,” Bokuto’s voice says in the video.

“ _I love you, too_ ,” Kuroo responds. His expression looks so soft, so utterly adoring. Is this what Bokuto sees all the time? It’s no wonder he wants to spend all his time with Kuroo, if each look he receives from Kuroo is such obvious, embarrassing flattery.

“Mm,” Bokuto says around Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo strokes his hand down from Bokuto’s hair across his cheek, a gentle caress to show Bokuto that he isn’t being forgotten.

On the laptop, the last of the footage is playing. The camera angle is awkward, Bokuto trying to hold the camera as far away from them as possible to get them both in frame. Kuroo in the video rolls his eyes and kisses Bokuto, their lips meeting and their tongues touching and the camera shaking a little as Bokuto struggles to hold it still. Kuroo looks away from himself kissing Bokuto in the video and looks down instead at Bokuto who is currently sucking his dick.

“I love you,” Kuroo says. “I love you so _much_.”

Bokuto lifts his mouth from Kuroo’s cock long enough to grin and say, “I love you, too.”

He and Kuroo smile at each other for a moment. Kuroo sees the same soft, genuine adoration in Bokuto’s eyes that he saw in his own in the video not a minute before. The moment is broken when Bokuto wraps his lips around Kuroo’s cock again and Kuroo leans his head back to savor the sensation, but the feeling of quiet happiness lingers.


End file.
